Of Conmen and Mikokai
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The sequel to Highway to Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**The new story! I am super depressed through most of this one. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. Set three months after the last story**

I sat in the car staring out the back glass, while Jessica made goo-goo eyes over her new husband and Melinda and Sam were doing something smart with a computer. They had taken our trip through Hell to save the boys rather well. Course my powers of absorbingnegative energy helped. If they knew they would want me to stop.

We had been to Hell to save Sam and Dean, my clan-mates protectorates, and ever since I have been uber depressed. One reason was I was sifting through five people's emotions…and they didn't even know it…thank God! The other reason was because I saw how happy my sisters were with their protectorates and knew I couldn't feel that joy.

We hit a pothole causing my head to hit the cold glass window. I jumped back clutching my head.

"Ow! What the hell!?" I shouted rubbing my wounded skull.

"Sorry, Manhattan roads. They suck," Dean said smirking into the mirror at me.

"Bull," I growled, glaring out the window again. I started doing the very last thing I should. I read energies.

"Why the Hell are we in Manhattan anyway? We hate big cities," I growled.

"But you love art," Melinda said, "We are worried about you and the Manhattan Museum of Art is having a huge art Gala this week. We are here, in New York, for you."

I felt shock that my sisters and their protectorates would go to this length for me. I gave a little smile.

"So where are we crashing?" Dean asked Melinda and Sam, or the Tech Team as I like to call them. I expected their answer to be some rinky-dink motel like usual, Gala or not.

"I thought maybe…the Plaza?" Mindy said, nudging Jessica with a grin a grin on her face.

"Really?" she squeaked in excitement.

"Totally," I grinned, shaking my head as they chatted about our trip here. I am happy for them. If they are happy, I am happy for them…at least that's what I have convinced myself.

000

We got to our elaborate hotel and I felt so out of place. Everyone there was in Armani and French couture. Here we were in Carhartts and Cruel Girls. I had my bag slung over my back a blush creeping over my cheeks at all the stares we were receiving.

I caught Jessica whisper something in Dean's ear then take his wallet, with a kiss to his cheek. She dashed over to us a smile on her face, bellhop in tow.

"Drop the bags, ladies. We are going shopping to get ready for our debut in the City of Lights," Jessica shouted looping her arms through ours and dragging us off.

"I thought that was Paris," muttered Melinda absently.

000

I looked over the menagerie of dresses and gloves and shoes and jewelry that Jessica swore was "absolutely necessary," trying to decide what to wear to an art gala. I settled on a form fitting dress the color of a clear sky, or the clear icy seas with a split revealing up my muscular calves and stopping at my knee. My strapped blue sandals had a charm on them so that I could move easier. I chose some small blue sapphires to adorn my neck and ears before wrestling my long blond hair into submission.

I met my clan in the lobby of the Plaza before we started on our way to the museum. I thought the boys looked quite handsome in their tuxes. Melinda wore a beautiful deep green dress with her back bared and the dress flaring at her knees. A large beautiful emerald choker rested on her throat with some matching emerald studs in her ears, making her look just as glamorous a siren as she was.

Jessica was stunning in her red dress, showing her curves. A split up her leg revealed her shapely thigh. A string of pearls with a single ruby resting against her skin wove around her neck. Matching pearl and ruby earings glittered in the light as her heels clicked sharply on the sidewalk as we made our way to the museum.

They looked like the most happy, carefree, noble couples I had ever seen. And I had seen my share of royalty. I smiled and felt the familiar pang of longing to feel what they felt with their protectorates. Luckily, I hadn't long to be depressed as we were soon at the imposing museum.

Jessica handed over our tickets and we made our way to the grand ballroom, set up in honor of this event. Everyone went their separate ways. Jessica and Dean went to the dance floor whilst Melinda and Sam began mingling. I grabbed a glass of Chardonnay before going to the art and absorbing the emotions splayed across the varying canvases, and feeling each artists emotions through the process as my own.

I was absorbing a Rembrandt when a smooth voice broke my concentration.

"The way you are staring at that painting seems as though you know how Rembrandt felt." I jumped and spun around at the sound of his voice. His strong, sure hand caught mine stopping the expensive wine and crystal stemware from crashing to the ballroom floor. My eyes darted from his hand covering mine to his stunning face. A gentle yet cocky grin was plastered to his clean shaven almost boyish face. His thick brown hair was almost begging me to run my hands through it. His sapphire blue eyes held the same grin as his face.

I felt my heart pounding erratically in my rib-cage, my voice seemed lost to me and the world seemed far away. I didn't know whether I liked this feeling or wished it would just leave.

Ever since Hell I had shied away from masculine contact. But his touch made me feel…different.

"My name is Neal Caffery, Miss…"

"Lindsey…" I murmmered, nervously, "Lindsey McCord." After I said this felt a weight lift from my shoulders. Whether my giving him my real name was good or bad I didn't know. But I certainly didn't regret it.

**NEAL! Cause really who doesn't love that con-man. Puurrrr… *shot* So anyway the next story in the series/ life/ whatever the hell you want to call it. I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it. **

I glanced back at our joined hands, feeling a delightful tingling running up and down my arm. He smiled again.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. It was just then that I became aware of the music's change. A soft waltz had started up. I nodded speechless as he led me to the dance floor. He placed his hand on my waist, as the dance entailed, and my heart jumped to my throat. We glided gracefully around the dance floor. I was oblivious to everything but us.

"You have beautiful eyes," he said suddenly, "They are so clear… and yet so muddled. I can't help but want to know more about you."

"That's not a road you want to go down, Mr. Caffery. You've had a distraught history but mine isn't a story for even the most harsh soul."

"I'm sure it can't be as bad as that for someone as beautiful as yourself."

"I am flattered but my beauty is partially the cause of my current dilemma. The other part is my breeding and my…skills."

"Oh your occupation?" he asked.

"I-if you could call it that," I stammered.

"Might I inquire as to what it is," he asked spinning me.

"No Mr. Caffery," I said acting appalled, "You don't want everyone to know of your infamous con-man skills now? Besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I glanced down at our gently shuffling feet.

"How do you…?" his eyes, now wide with surprise.

"One thing you wouldn't believe me about," I murmured blushing.

My moment as always, was suddenly ruined by a crash in the back, causing my senses to ring.

Jessica grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. Melinda and Sam flanked me and Dean led the way.

"Guys! What the Hell!" I shouted, tripping over my heels.

"Typhus!" Jessica shouted. My blood ran cold.

"He really wants you as his mate, Lindsey," Melinda shouted. Suddenly the Earth shook and the floor cracked in a circle around me, shooting around from it. I saw statues, paintings, and people fall.

"Damn," I hissed, I felt my eyes burn red as I lifted my hand.

"Lindsey! No!" Sam shouted. Too late. My magic caught everything important and brought it back up. Suddenly dark laughter surrounded me as I set everything down gently.

"My beautiful bride," Typhus laughed. I glanced over to where the demon appeared. I jumped back before putting on my 'brave face.'

"Can I not even have one night's peace?!" I shouted, standing and getting in a fighting stance ready to fight my wannabe mate. He gave a little smile and leaned down in a demon's fighting stance.

"Damn you, Wrath," I growled, "Not here! Not tonight!" Typhus stood straight and walked over to me, tracing my jaw with his finger.

"My dear, I cannot leave here without you…" he purred. My blood boiled.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" I shouted sending forth a burst of power, knocking him into one of the crevices. I gathered my power and pulled the crevices closed. With one last burst of power I made everything look as if nothing happened and erased the normal people's memories of what they witnessed.

Jessica grabbed my arm again, "Come on! We have to get out of here!" I gathered my skirt and ran after them, glancing back once.

I caught sight of Neal watching me as I ran off. Watching me as if he had seen it all and couldn't believe his eyes. My heart pounded in exhilaration as his eyes followed me out the door.

It wasn't until I got to my room that I realized I dropped my clutch with my fake I.D. my phone, everything… in it. I groaned flopping on the soft bed. My mind was awash with depression, distraught over my I.D. and purse, and…confused. That Caffery…something about him had made something stir in me. I didn't know if it was good or not and I didn't know if I liked it.

**BOOM! I hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**DeansTrueGirl: 3 u min voster. Glad you like it!**

**The Tuneless Siren: I know you didn't review but I know you love it, too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know some of these chapters are short but they are pre-written. I hope you still enjoy them. There are some really long ones as well. **

The next morning I awoke to a loud knock on my door. I got up groggily, stretching in my T-shirt and pajama pants. I grabbed the door-knob, a dagger hidden on my leg. I opened the door being stared down by two burly men in suits holding up FBI badges.

"Can I help you, gents?" I sighed, stifling a yawn. I noticed Sam and Melinda's door crack open and I subtly shook my head.

"Are you Miss Lindsey McCord?" he asked.

"Depends on who's asking and why," I responded, crossing my arms.

"Its best discussed at the Bureau , ma'am."

"Heh…yeah… whatever, let me get dressed," I muttered going back to my room pulling on my Cruel Girl jeans, Ariats, white camisole, and jean jacket. I threw my hair up in a ceremonial braid and grabbed my dragon charm necklace. When I came back out the feds took a post on either side of me. I glanced to Melinda letting her know if needed, I would send for them.

The two men escorted me to their government paid car and we drove off.

000

We get to the agency and I had to quell my nervousness as so many humans. Especially nosey ones. I was seated comfortably in a conference room.

"Miss McCord, lovely to see you again," came a familiar smooth voice. I clanked up to my dance partner from the night before.

"Mr. Caffery," I said, "Consultant for the FBI. I'm impressed. What pray tell, have I done wrong?" he shut the door.

"Look my partner is about to come in here and tell you why he doesn't want you to help. Namely it's too dangerous. But I have seen you handle yourself. I really need your help, Lindsey," he said, a hint of fear. I looked into his eyes shocked.

"Y-you remember…"

"Well it's not something easily forgotten," I almost fainted. My spell hadn't worked. It always worked!

I was still in awe when my sapphire blue clutch hit the table. I glanced up at him. He gave a smile and then looked toward the door.

In stormed an agent with stern features. He shot a glare in Neal's direction before turning his stern gaze to me.

"So Miss…McCord-"

"Call me Lindsey."

"Lindsey. Neal tells me you may have some skills useful to our current case," he said.

"Did he now?" I inquired, shooting a glare at the young consultant, "And what, pray tell, do these skills entail?"

"Knowledge of the arts, surprisingly delightful strength, and he said you had Aryan beauty."

"I think I'm gonna hurl," I muttered, rolling my eyes, "I do have the knowledge and strength. Beauty is another matter entirely. But don't you think if I am to work on this case, or not, the deciding factor just might be the case itself?"

The agent looked at Neal who nodded. The agent laid some pictures of priceless Celtic jewels before me. I felt a pang of familiarity but didn't know from where.

"These are known as the Druids Crown Jewels. Expertly crafted, for there era, they were supposed to give a certain linage of druids more magical power," Neal explained, glancing from the pictures of the jewels to me. "Please, Lindsey. I need your help on this."

"I'll help," I said, "Because I have druidism in my blood. These jewels are part of my culture."

The agent sighed seeing he'd lost, "The Bureau will do everything that we can to keep you safe." He handed me his card. I glanced at the name, Peter Burke, before standing to leave.

Neal met me at the door holding it open in a gentlemanly way. I walked through not giving him a second glance.

"We'll meet here in the morning to go over the plan," Peter said.

I nodded, "You know where I'll be," I muttered before leaving.

**Well there it is short and sweet. Lindsey gets bombarded next chapter.**

**DeansTrueGirl: I hope you enjoy these short chapters too this next one should be longer though. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Whelp here I am again hope you love it!**

When I got back to the hotel Melinda ran into me, knocking me off balance. I caught myself, my feet hitting the carpet with a solid thump.

"OMIGOSH! Are you okay?" she asked squealing me tightly around my waist.

"I'm…f-fine," I struggled to say, "C-can't breathe," I gasped.

"Sorry!" she yelped, letting go quickly.

"It's cool," I breathed rubbing my ribs. She grabbed my arm and drug me to Jessica and Dean's room were the nyx and hunter waited.

"Oh my gosh, what happened!?" Jessica demanded.

"Nothing!" I shouted back.

"Why is the FBI interrogating you?" she yelled back.

"Why are we yelling!?" I took a deep breath, lowering my voice, "They weren't interrogating me. They need my help with something," I muttered.

"With what?" Dean asked.

"A theft case that…hit close to home," I said. Jessica and Melinda glanced at each other.

"What is it?"

"These jewels in my family that my mother told me about when I was a little girl… they belonged to our clans druids…to me. Well the FBI has caught up with them. If I don't get my birthright I will never achieve my full power."

Jessica looked to me, "So you are going to help them…" she said trailing off.

"Yes," I said firmly, "Jess, this is my legacy. I have to get the jewels back. They are all I have of my ancestors. Of my family."

Jessica looked at Dean then glanced at Sam who both nodded. They stepped forward.

"We know all about clinging to your family. But it could be a dangerous road-"

"If I find the crown jewels I can get rid of Typhus and be free with my ancestral magic and the deep magic I can get him out of my life," I said, I felt my walls crumbling, "I can't handle it anymore. I can't stand being hunted like I am game. Its war and I'm gonna need all my magic.

They all gathered around me, "We are here for you, Lindsey. And we will support you no matter what."

000

The next morning I dressed for "work" while my clan went their own way for the day. I sighted, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Slitherfang curled around my arm, looking just like a bracelet.

When I got outside I noticed a short bald guy with funky glasses on and a very odd aura about him waiting for me. He opened the car door for me and I chunked the bag in following after.

"Ow!" I heard, my head shot around to see Neal in the seat beside me, holding out my gag for me. I grabbed it pulling it into my lap. It was then I noticed we were going the opposite direction from the Bureau.

"Where are we going?" I asked, Neal still nursing his injured his nose.

"I think you broke my nose," he bemoaned.

"Ugh, men are such babies," I groaned rolling my eyes.

"I see what you mean about her, Neal," the little bald driver said, "she has a lot of fire in her."

"Who are you?" I asked, or rather demanded that clammed him up. I turned back to Neal.

"Let me see," I said sternly, rolling my eyes, and pulling his hands away from his face. My heart skipped a beat at how warm his skin was, how soft his hands felt, how close his perfectly beautiful face was. "It's fine, princess," I muttered, sitting back, "Now where are we goin'?" Slitherfang was getting antsy, tightening his coils on my arm.

"Peter got a lead last night on some stolen goods at a nearby warehouse. He said he'd meet us there. We're gonna go for a four man sting."

"Nn-hn, so what's with the, munchkin?" I asked. Receiving a glare from him.

"Moz, is gonna drive the truck while after you and I load it up."

"And the crown jewels?"

"One step at a time, if it all goes according to plan they will lead us to them."

"Fine," I groaned," lets rock this party."

**TADA! The next chapter will blow you away ;D**

**DeansTrueGirl: You're in this one! Merry Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You love me. Seriously love me.**

"Am I sensing some unspoken attraction?" Mozzie asked, as I loaded the truck. Luckily neither knew how good my hearing was.

"Attraction!" Neal almost shouted, "Don't be ridiculous." Anyone with half an ounce of chivalry would have beated either man for not helping but Neal was distracting Mozzie from my use of magic to load the truck quicker.

"I'm going to help finish up loading," Neal muttered seeing me nearly completed. When Moz took off I got a face-full of demon magic causing me to fall backwards knocking Neal off balance as crates crashed down on us. Somehow Neal ended up on his back on top of my back.

"What was that!?" he shouted.

"I don't know!" I heard Mozzie shout.

"Get off me!" I groaned, knowing my magic could help but the thief and the create was pinning me down.

"I'm trying," he responded with a grunt. I kicked the create off right in Neal's face.

"Neal," Mozzie's voice cut into Neal's assessment of his limbs, "I can't control the truck!"

"Something's not right," he said turning to me. "Wait here. I'll check it out." I felt the truck speeding up even more.

"We are going way to fast!" I shouted to Neal as he rushed back.

"We're gonna have to jump," he said somewhat calmly.

"WHAT!?" I yelped as he leaned out the back of the truck, the concrete rushing beneath us, "After you!" I shouted, gesturing sarcastically below us. He glanced around looking for something that would help while Slitherfang hissed desperately in my ear.

"The brakes are out!" Mozzie shouted. Neal paled. Suddenly we hit a speed bump knocking some of the crates and Neal out of the truck.

Instinct struck and I ran to help. Suddenly a tire blew.

"No! No!" Neal shouted reaching up. I grabbed his hand pulling him to safety. We were suddenly inches apart. His mouth was opened in surprise, mine in exertion. His breath was warm on my lips.

The tire hitting a metal post drug us apart our moment as the tire left a dent in the bar.

"And to think that could have been you," I sighed pulling him back into the truck. "Okay let's see if I remember this right," I muttered.

"This is no time for recitations!" I heard from the front seat. My hair started to float. I crossed my arms across my chest a hand on each shoulder.

"What is she doing!?" Moz demanded.

"Trust her," Neal murmured.

"Esuara maker tanking!" I shouted, my eyes glowed as I spread my arms stopping the demonsend and banishing them with a flash of power. I dropped to my knee.

"Lindsey?" Neal's hand lighted on my back.

"It's all good," I muttered. Moz hit the breaks. I felt so weak.

"Lindsey? You okay?" Neal asked.

"Used to much magic," I muttered, "Gonna…" I never finished before passing out.

**BAM! EPICNESS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHOO! FIGHT!**

The first thing I noticed when I woke was the soft bed. I curled deeper into the sheets breathing deep the delightful scent. The next thing I noticed was this wasn't my bed and Slitherfang was gone, replaced with my purring black cat, Luna.

I bolted upright, looking around this wasn't my room. I bolted upright looking around this wasn't my room. I was ready to throw a shield up when Neal walked in. His face visibly relaxed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"No worse for the wear," I muttered. Luna curled up in my lap. I rubbed along my cat's soft back.

"What happened back there?" he asked. I opened my mouth to respond when there came a furious knocking at the door. The people on the other side didn't wait to be shown in.

My clan burst in. Jessica and Melinda dashed to my side, ready to guard me. Sam and Dean pinned Neal and the other party whom I had yet to see, against the wall threateningly.

I didn't think. I jumped out of the bed and tackled Dean away from Neal. I was suddenly pounced on by Jessica.

The fight was on two snarling spitting demons trying to kill each other.

"STOP!" shouted Melinda with her Sirens voice echoing around the room. Jessica's hand was at my throat, my claws were raised to attack.

"You guys! Look at what you're doing!?" we glanced at each other. Jessica jumped up, I flipped back onto my feet muttering a sorry.

Sam let the other man that ended up being Peter, who watched in shock.

"Welcome to the crazy world of magic," Dean said. "Crazy strangers barging in, and chicks fighting in your living room floor," Dean smirked.

"Wait. Magic?" Peter said. I nodded.

"Look we have to try and get the Crown Jewels. What's the plan?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"You can't just drop that and run."

"Sorry forgot you're new to this," I said, "Short version. Magic exists, aliens are fake, most magic is cool and suppressed and content to hide from the world. These guys are hunters, known among us for killing the bad ones and Jess and Mindy are like me. Now this plan?"

Peter stared gape mouthed. Neal took it surprisingly well. I sat there a few moments more, arms folded across my chest, waiting patiently.

"Okay," Peter finally said slowly, "So the most of the artifacts we recovered are still in good shape no thanks to the truck. The dealer is peculiar about who he sells the jewels to. He said only a Laird or Lady of Scotland, for some odd reason. This is where one of you come in." At that moment everyone looked at me.

"What?"

"You are the only one of us who can speak in a flawless Scottish accent. Plus you know everything about Scotland!" Jessica said.

"But I am no Lady!"

"Moz, June, and I can teach you," Neal said, suddenly.

"B-but-I'm a warrior! I-I can't walk with a book on my head or do any fancy dances! Not consciously!"

"That's the purpose of teaching," Sam muttered. I shot him a glare.

"The rest of us, minus Peter and Moz will be Lady McCord's entourage," Neal said drifting into a slight brogue.

"And why cannae you be a Laird?" I said in my own natural Scottish brogue.

"Because you agreed to help," Peter said. I groaned, my head hit the table.

"Fine," was my muffled answer.

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the fight. I know it seems the chapters are just getting shorter but I promise some longer ones are in the future I cross my heart.**

**DeansTrueGirl: Lol now you sound like the Tuneless Siren. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know these chapters are short I am sorry.**

My phone rang around seven, jerking me awake. I grabbed my phone glancing at the number. Neal.

"This better be important," I growled.

"You need to get over to June's place. Lessons start early," Mozzie's voice grated in my ears.

"I'm getting up only so I can kill you myself," I growled. I stumbled out of bed, dressing swiftly and ran out the hotel ready to murder someone.

000

I got to June's house and no sooner had I stepped into the house than I was bombarded by the three and drug into the great-room.

"Now the most convincing part of a con is giving your alias a history. We have taken the liberty of making one for you," Neal said, "You were born in the Scottish Highlands the sole heir of the McCord lands."

"Good thing I brought this then," I drawled lifting on of my books, _Manners, Customs, and History of the Highlanders of Scotland_ Mozzie jerked the book from my hands.

"You've ridden horses since you were three," June said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary there," I agreed.

"You were a handful as a girl but obedient to your parents."

"Now the trick is believing it yourself!" Mozzie stated pouring over my book. We went over it for another hour before June pulled me to my feet.

"Next we will work on posture," she said, placing a dictionary on my head, before stepping in front of me. I leaned forward a bit out of habit. Neal grabbed my shoulders from behind and pressed the small of my back to straighten me up.

"Shoulders back; stand up tall," he said firmly.

"And don't walk but…float," June said.

"I feel like an idiot," I muttered.

"Like a light feather," June said encouragingly.

"Give a bow," Mozzie offered. I curtsied Neal took one of my hands and gave it a quick kiss. I jumped back. Neal smirked, but I noticed a gleam in his eye. June smiled taking the book and balancing it on her own head in demonstration.

After all day of perfecting my pasture first in my own boots then in a pair of heels, I was allowed to go home…only to go home it again the next morning.

"Elbows in, and sit up straight," June instructed during meal decorum.

"Don't slurp," Neal said.

"I dinnae care for stews," I feigned with my accent.

"Excellent accent," Mozzie complemented me. They went through lists of what might be served whilst I begged for rest, receiving only a stern look from my decorum instructors.

"Not until you get this right," June insisted sternly I groaned flopping into my seat.

The next day we went horse-back riding a skill I knew well. I held true speed in check as the others watched my skill. We leaped over a jump and I turned blowing a teasing kiss over my shoulder.

We studied my ancestry (completely made up) they even taught me bike riding (I had never learned before)!

000

"Alright," June said to my clan the day of my debut, "The work was tedious and long, but Lady Lindsey McCord, heir to the McCord clan, is finally ready." I glanced one last time in the mirror.

I barely recognized myself. My hair was done up in a lady's up do. My body was clad in a silk suite , I had on heels and looked every bit a formal, royal, lady. Mozzie opened the doors and I stepped out I saw my clan gape.

"That can't be her!" Sam yelped.

"She-she-" Melinda stuttered.

"She's hot!" Dean declared boldly. Jessica smacked his shoulder. Neal looked around. I saw a new gleam in his eyes. One of awe it made my heart race and… I kind of liked it.

**I hope you guys like it! **

**DeansTrueGirl: Yeah we fight I hope you guys like it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay another update. Still fairly short but longer than the last one.**

I sat in the back of the limousine,my clan talking with the others rather animatedly. I stared, stiff backed, out the window thinking of the strange fluttering I felt with Neal's arm against mine. A simple gesture, nothing really and yet my heart pounded in my ears. His hand suddenly curled around mine. I glanced into his bright blue eyes.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Ye've nae idea," I said.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm here." Somehow that didn't make me feel better. In fact it woke the butterflies up even more.

Luckily I didn't have to respond as we pulled up at the restaurant where we were to meet the dealer. Everyone got out of the car, Neal helping me out like any gentleman would.

The waiter led the way to our table. A handsome young man with thick hair swept back. Brown eyes lit up when they saw me and I saw Neal tense up out of the corner of my eye.

"Lady McCord," he said, graciously pulling my seat out for me, "It is an honor to meet you."

"Lindsey, sir," I said taking my seat as did the other girls.

"Please call me, Tom," his voice had a rugged gruffness to it.

"Please allow me to introduce some friends of mine, I have me on my travels," I gestured to each one. "The count and countess, Henry and Elizabeth Worthington of Canterbury, but pray dinnae hold that against them." We all laughed, kindly before I moved on, "The kind Lord and Lady Angus and Brigid O'Conell, I met in Dublin. Then my escort, Mother insisted upon, Mr. Callum Macready."

"Pleasur," Tom replied, dipping his head cordially. My friends nodded similarly in kind. A waiter offered us some wine. I sampled it as taught and found it pleasing.

"Now I know we came to discuss business, but I would like to get to know you better, Lady McCord." I flushed slightly.

"Sir, I came here looking for a piece of my heritage, not to look for someone to bring home with me," I said sitting up a bit straighter.

"I suppose you have a point," Tom said, "I just like getting to know my customers. I am also intrigued with the lands of your birth. The Scottish Highlands have always held a mysticism for me." I nodded as the waiter set my soup before me.

"Forgive me; tis a long journey and we have just arrived. I believe my foul mood is mostly jet-lag," I said.

"I understand," he said smiling, drawing my eyes to his white teeth and square jaw. He patted my hand and a chill went up my spine. It reminded me of Typhus… out there somewhere… looking for me. I felt my blood run cold and knew I had to get out of there.

"Please excuse me for but a moment," I muttered standing, and making my way to the powder room.

Melinda and Jessica followed me worried. I collapsed against a sink, taking shallow gasping breath's. My heart pounded in fear.

"You okay?" Melinda asked, her hand lighting on my back. I jumped from her touch, flinching as if wounded. I barely noticed Jessica and Melinda exchange worried glances.

"I- I'm sorry," I muttered, never once breaking from my brogue. Jessica opened her mouth to comfort me but I cut her off.

"Don't worry… I'll tough it out. We can talk later," I promise, making my way to the door. Neal was waiting on the other side.

"You okay?" he asked taking my arm. At his warm touch I realized I didn't shy away from him. It was like I knew he would catch me… and I knew as long as he was there I could do this.

**Aww sweet moment at the end. I kinda dove headfirst in the depressed lover thing here. Actually through the whole darn story. But I hope you guys like it! If I am correct there is a pretty spicy scene coming up that will leave you going WTF! CAMICAZI! WTF!**

**DeansTrueGirl: Lol well here is you a new one to gripe because it is so short but still a damned good cliff-hanger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**An all new chapter for you guys to enjoy. I was a little wrong on the super-hot level of this it wasn't this chapter. Lindsey acts like a moron in this chapter.**

It was eight by the time Neal finally was able to escort us to the hotel. I smiled as he kissed my hand gently. I nodded and turned making my way to my room.

When I closed the door to my room I was met with Jessica and Melinda waiting with stern expressions on their faces. They were waiting to talk.

"Not tonight, guys," I groaned.

"Then when?" Jessica demanded.

"We know you, Lindsey. You'll never get around to talking about it if we don't force it out of you now," Melinda said. I groaned again. Yep those were the general plans but these girls knew me to well.

"Fine," I growled, "I-I'm scared."

"Of that guy tonight?" Melinda asked. I nodded.

"He… when he touched my hand my gut tied itself in knots… bad knots. It felt like Typhus was right there. It was like he was there reminding me I could never get away," I went behind a changing screen shedding my dress and donning my PJ's and flopping on my bed.

"You seemed to calm yourself down around Neal," Melinda said. Someone else, even if it was my clan-mates, saying his name brought a light snarl to my lips. I saw Jessica and Melinda glance at one another.

"What does it feel like when Neal touched you?" Jessica asked. I glanced over at her.

"What do you mean?" I muttered.

"I mean does your heart race, your blood pound? I mean when I'm with Dean I feel safe even though I am his protector it's like nothing I have ever felt," she swooned. I blanched.

"Well me and Sam are different. We just have his tingling between us. We can tell when we need each other," Melinda said.

"I wanna choke Neal most of the time… but if there's something threatening him I will kill without mercy. It's like I'm the only one who can threaten him."

Jessica and Melinda glanced at each other then back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't figured it out?"

"What?" I asked again.

"You are so stupid."

"Somebody tell me what the Hell you are talking about!"

"He's you protectorate, dumbass," Jessica said. I felt my face lose color.

"You think so…"

"Duh."

"B-but that's impossible… Mikokai don't have protectorates."

"Apparently it is possible," Melinda said logically. I wanted to stop her. She shrugged.

"I'm going to bed. We're going to the horse races tomorrow ," I said, pulling the blankets over my head. I heard the door click as they left and fell asleep.

**I am supper sorry that it is such a short chapter.**

**Deans True Girl: I know it was short but this next one promises to be much longer :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now for a longer chapter! FINALLY!**

We were escorted to the V.I.P. box at the horse tracks. Tom stood and greeted me with a kiss on my knuckles. I bit my cheek to keep from watching as he guided me to my seat by the window in our box. Jessica and Dean were standing by the window on the far left. I heard Melinda talking to Sam about what we talked about last night.

Neal was stationed by the door like a guard. He didn't look like much of a fighter but the gesture was kind.

"So Lady McCord, which horse are you betting on?" Tom inquired, leaning forward in his seat. I glanced out at the horses paraded before us. I examined each with the eye of an equine master.

"I think that Vincent's Country Bliss has the best conformation for this race," I said watching the high headed chestnut stallion prance.

"You know your horseflesh."

"My family raises some of the finest equine stock in all the Scottish Highlands."

"Oh?"

"Aye. I've ridden horses since I was a we lass."

"Intriguing, then I don't see any point in betting against someone with so much expertise on the matter," I flushed at his compliment.

"Thank ye," I muttered tilting my head in respect. He nodded smiling before turning back to the horses. The track assistants pulled the stubborn horses into their starting gates.

I leaned forward in anticipation. I was anxious as the horses. The bell rang and the horses took off like a shot. Jessica pushed her hair behind her ear, rustling her sun hat, picked special for the races.

I stood in my anxiety. A sudden longing ran through me. A longing to get True Speed and run. Just run. Away from everything. Away from these Jewels, away from Typhus, away from Tom. And even away from the knowledge that I have a protectorate.

I glanced over my shoulder at Neal. His eyes were trained on me. I quickly turned back to the race. As predicted. Vincent's Country Bliss was taking the lead. It was then I realized Tom had taken a station up beside me.

"It seems your judgment in equine prowess has proved itself. Congratulations."

"Twas merely years of practice" I waved off the compliment. I turned to him, "You will forgive my brazen rashness but I would like to see the jewels upon our next encounter. I received a call yesterday and am needed at home as soon as I can procure the jewels."

"Of course, milady," he tried to charm me. "If I may be so bold, I am taking my yacht out for a trip upriver. Perhaps you and your company may join me?" I glanced at my friends, their faces registering different things.

"We would be delighted," I agreed.

000

"What the HELL!" Jessica screeched as we got in the limo. I didn't say anything, opting instead, for retreating in on myself. I may have been team leader but everyone usually got their say. Dean's face held a look of agreement with Jessica while Melinda looked relieved to be going to the river (a fair amount, of glamor sirens in the Hudson. Why? I don't know) Sam looked anxious to get this over with and Neal… Neal's face was unreadable but his jaw was angrily clenched. I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't form the words. So instead I just rode home in silence.

000

When we got to the hotel I was the last one out of the car. I was about to go into the hotel, ready to crash into my soft bed and die. Suddenly an arm clenched firmly around my arm, spinning me into a darkened alley.

I grabbed the dirk at my ankle, as was, not only Highland tradition, but also useful. I had the dirk to the man's neck in an instant. It was Neal. I lowered the knife.

"Good way to die," I said, sheathing my dagger.

"What was that today? Agreeing with his request. I don't like it," he growled.

I jerked my arm out of his grasp, "I thought you wanted me to get the Crown Jewels. I am"

"I also want you to be safe," he said. My heart jumped into my throat.

"Why do you care?" I spat. Neal's ice blue eyes bore into my own. I saw care and worry in them. I didn't know why my insides melted or how they did. He moved closer, his breath tickling my lis and his head tilting to capture my lips. My eyes were wide in surprise, my heart racing in anticipation.

"Because… I don't trust him," he whispered, his lips dancing over mine.

I was just about to fling myself against him when he turned and left. Cursing his name I made my way to my room on legs as effective as melted butter. When I finally (if unceremoniously) arrived I collapsed and immediately was asleep.

**Oh grife a chapter over seven hundred words! Enjoy.**

**Deans True Girl: I hurried! **


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY more chapters!**

We pulled up to the docks, the fanciest on the entire Hudson. We searched for Tom who was to escort us to his ship. When we met up he led us to a stunning yacht where we were shown to our rooms.

My fox familiar bounded out from one of my bags, making a cozy nest on my bed.

"Please relax for a while. I shall send for you come supper time," Tom said. I nodded my head and the door closed behind me. There was a sudden knock at the just closed door. I opened it to see Neal staring back.

I wanted to deck him and kiss his lips off at the same time.

"Aye?" I gritted out expectantly. He pushed into the room.

"Before we left I bought you a dress," he smiled holding up the beautiful dress. I gasped gathering the silk skirts in my hand.

"They are dancing at the upper deck. I was hoping you would join me." I glanced up at him wanting desperately to tell him to shove off but one look at his eyes and I knew I couldn't possibly say no. With a contemptuous glare I jerked the dressfrom his hands.

000

When I got to the upper deck Sam was losing a game of chess to Neal. I waited for the checkmate before making my presence known by clearing my throat. Sam glanced up.

"When did you get that? It looks amazing!" Neal glanced up. His jaw was slack. Sam nudged his arm, "Go dance with her."

He stood and took my hand. His free hand lighting on my waist. Electricity tingled through me. We started dancing slowly, the music swaying us.

"That dress is beautiful on you," he said smiling unsure. I think it was the first time I had ever seen anything other than confidence on his beautiful face.

"I-I mean it looked good on the maniquin but it looks amazing on you," he stammered spinning me out then pulling me back.

"Uh thanks," I said, "I think."

"I'm just trying to pay you a-a…"

"A compliment?"

"Yes, of course," he laughed. He was acting like a love-struck yearling. Then when he finally stopped talking, his eyes met mine and we settled into a smooth dance. I felt my heart flutter. Was this a dream? We were light as air as we twirled about the deck. I didn't want to break this moment but I was so light-headed I felt faint.

"I'm feeling a little… dizzy," I said.

"Kind of light-headed?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…"

"Me too," Neal said slowing us to a stop. "Maybe we should stop," he whispered, taking both of my hands and leaning just a bit closer.

"We have…" I breathed, my eyes wide. His face was softening even more.

"Lindsey, I…" he started, his voice soft.

"Yes," I said begging him mentally to say these three words or kiss me. Something! He started moving in, lips parted, my eyes drifted closed head tilted in anticipation.

Neal's lips had just grazed mine when Jessica's familiar Ace barked bounding up onto the deck. I felt him move back and cursed that dog. I leaned forward, I didn't know if I could do this much more.

He patted my hand drawing me from myself. My heart broke. His head dropped sadly and he left the deck shooting a discreet glance at me over his shoulder.

I wanted to beg him to stay but pride forbade it. I turned back to my friends. They were giving confused sad looks in my direction. I glanced at my feet and went back to my room. It seemed that even with a protectorate, love was going to evade me.

**Sorry it is so super-short. Love you guys!**

**Deans True Girl: You still hate me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's UP!**

(Third Person POV)

The night fell rather depressingly. Lindsey hadn't said a word since the dance. Now she was sitting in the floor of her cabin brushing her long blond hair out. She heard a whimper and glanced at Nomad her fox familiar.

"You okay?" she asked, laying a hand on the curled up fox's tail.

"_Fine,"_ he mindspoke,_ "Look at Fangs. He can sleep through absolutely anything,_" Sure enough the snake was curled around a bedpost sleeping. Lindsey smiled at the snake. She laughed softly climbing into her bed.

"Sleep well, Nomad," she said, hugging the fox and drifting off.

000

In his palace of bone and hate, Typhus watched his reluctant bride. To be a Halfling, Lindsey was absolutely beautiful but she thought she could be that thief's. And that daft boy actually was trying to take her from him.

That would not do. No. Not at all. It was time he bring his Lindsey to the kingdom of Wrath.

"I send you to fetch my bride," a batch of little demonsend took flight to bring their king his bride.

000

No one stirred as the demonsend filled the room, looking for her, filling her mind with wonderful memories of the past.

She lay soaking in the warm summer sun. It had been so long since she had realized a figure walking gracefully up to her. Lindsey looked up into her mother's face. Her mother gestured for her to follow.

Lindsey waved and unconsciously rose sleep walking as she moved in her dreams. Her shifting weight and the opening door alerted Nomad.

The groggy fox glanced around. Lindsey was missing. The fox jumped up and dashed to Neal's room using his magic and Sly to get in. He leaped onto the con-man's sleeping form, yipping and howling.

Neal rolled over, throwing Nomad, but it did not deter the fox who jumped to his shoulder and resumed his desperate howling.

000

Sometime during the night a storm had begun and while Lindsey climbed the ladders she thought she was following her mother.

"Come along, dear," her mother called going over a hill. Lindsey followed the druid as she ran up a fallen log, still as nimble as a dyad.

When they reached the top, Lindsey's nose caught the scent of water, along with the sweet scent of spring. Lindsey followed her mother stumbling back, and bracing herself on a tree. Leaned in real life against a railing.

000

Nomad ran headlong into Neal's face yapping. Finally he woke, muttering as he pushed the fox off. He caught sight of the fox then realizing the fox was Lindsey's familiar, rushed to her room finding her missing.

"Lindsey," he gasped, "Lindsey!" He dashed out of the room into the storm.

"Lindsey!" Neal shouted flying up the steps into the rain.

000

Lindsey pulled herself to the railing thinking she was smiling down into the spring at her father who was smiling up at her.

"Hello, dearest!" he called.

"Hello," she called back happily laughing.

"Jump in, jump!" he said. Lindsey's mother jumped gracefully into the spring, making everyone laugh jovially.

000

Neal slid across the deck, searching desperately for her.

"Lindsey!" he yelled, as a wave crashed over the ship, washing him to the crow's nest, luckily for him. He pulled himself up.

Neal glanced around desperately, finally spotting her.

"Lindsey," he gasped, her foot was dangling over the angry water.

"Lindsey, no!" Neal yelled, grabbing a rope and swinging down to her. He had to reach her!

000

Lindsey tilted her head back as if she heard something.

"Yes JUMP!" shouting her father, shifting into Typhus's form, "Into my arms," he growled.

Lindsey jumped backwards her face paling. The demon crouched. Typhus's minion grabbed her arm pulling her forward. Ripping screams from her. Another flying up behind her and wrapping its arms around her waist.

000

Neal got her just in time to save her. Lindsey was thrashing fiercely and shoving him away. He stepped back her unconscious form still fighting.

"Lindsey! Lindsey. Lindsey, wake up," Neal yelled trying to stop her fiercely thrashing fists.

"Wake up," he said again. Her blue eyes snapped open looking around wildly.

"Typhus," she screamed, "He found me. Oh God he found me."

"What are you talking about?" Neal asked. Suddenly Lindsey was burying her face in his chest, clinging to him.

"I keep seeing my family… my family…" Neal was cautious and looked down at her in surprise. He cautiously wrapped her in his arms trying to think better of it but her sobs told him she needed comfort.

"It's okay," he whispered, "It was a nightmare. It's okay," her tight grip made him feel… protective over her. He nuzzled his cheek into her hair. "You're safe now."

Neither noticed the rain stop. They were to content in each other's arms.

000

The next morning Lindsey paid for the jewels and had hem delivered to their hotel where Peter would be waiting with a reward and congradulations.

**Okay so no there was still no kissing in this chapter but AWWWWW!**

**Deans True Girl: I hear you there**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whew I am tired anyway more chapters.**

(Lindsey's POV)

Neal had been extra caring ever since the Nightmare Incident. When we got to the hotel Neal led me to the conference room where Peter waited for us with the Jewels on the table. My breath caught at the beauty. My family heirlooms. A crown, scepter, signet ring, and amulet.

"Lindsey," Neal said taking my elbow and guiding me forward. I took a seat. Peter glanced from Neal to me.

"Thank you for your assistance in this case, Ms. McCord," he said sliding a check to me.

"It was my… druid duty," I said smiling, "May I?" I asked gesturing to the jewels. "I have a theory I wish to test." Peter gave an indifferent gesture. I brushed my fingers over the jewels and the power surged through me.

Legend has it once the Jewels know their mistress they will appear for the Queen when needed. I sat back, breathless.

"They're real," I said. Peter and Neal thought I meant the stones. Neal suddenly smiled and I saw an idea flash through his eyes.

"Peter didn't Elizabeth get tickets to Broadway's _Wicked_?"

"Yeah El's been dying to see it. Why?"

"I say we invite them," Neal said smiling at me. I flushed. Peter glanced from me to Neal then smiled knowingly… if somewhat approvingly.

"I think, that's an excellent idea, Neal," Peter, said smiling.

"I'll see," I said standing, "It was a pleasure helping you guys."

000

"We are absolutely going!" Jessica shouted, "I have been dying to see that!"

"B-but," I stuttered. I wasn't supposed to see him again. That is how I had planned this!

"We are so going!" Melinda said, seeing my face, "You are going for sure," she said smiling.

"B-b-but-"

"Plus you even said that you wanted to see it," Melinda argued.

"Fine," I said, "I'll call Neal," I stood and grabbed my phone, walking out of the room and dialing Neal's phone.

I came back from the call with a flat look on my face, "Neal said we would meet up at Peter and Elizabeth's house."

"Well let's go," Jessica grabbed my arm and we dashed to the car.

000

Elizabeth was absolutely delighted to meet us. She chattered with me whilst we waited for Neal, Peter and the boys discussed… well guy stuff.

"So," El started, "I hear good things about you and Neal," the brunette said sipping her tea.

I choked, "What?" I coughed. I glanced at my sisters. They shrugged but looked rather smug.

When I could finally breathe I coughed, "Whomever said that was sorely mistaken," after I said that I caught Neal's reflection in the glass of the window behind Elizabeth. His face fell. He walked back outside. My heart fell but I knew it was for the best. I had to let him go.

Elizabeth obviously didn't notice and continued to talk with Melinda and Jessica.

However, when Elizabeth mentioned new clothes I opted to tell the boys and quickly made my way to the lawn.

"Elizabeth wants to take us shopping!" I called

Peter groaned but Jessica grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

000

I stepped out of the boutique in a gorgeous dress. Neal's eyes lit up. I hooked my arm into his. Elizabeth smiled at us and bought some roses handing one to each of us. I smiled and slipped the rose into Neal's lapel. I smiled and stepped away shyly but Melinda pushed me into him.

"You know, honey," Elizabeth said, "This is their first trip to Manhattan. What say we show them the sights?"

It wasn't long before we came upon some street dancers. I watched in awe until one spun Jessica into a swoon then grabbed my waist and did the same to me.

It was almost as fun people watching as men tripped up when a beautiful woman passed. Jessica and Melinda particularly enjoyed that.

I was of course entranced with the street at that was being painted. Jessica, feeling particularly flirtatious, ruined one of the models for the painting by joining in and then rejecting each leaving Dean… flustered, giving the rest of us a good laugh.

Then we visited a French club, much to Melinda's delight. Neal helped me into my seat as the cancan girls danced on stage. Melinda got so excited she popped her knee and flung her shoe right into the center of the stage. She glanced at Sam like a lost puppy and he dashed after it. The girls dancing around him got the hunter flustered and lost giving the rest of us a jovial laugh.

No sooner had he gotten back than someone swirled me up in a dance. I was having such a good time I didn't even care. I was having such a good time I didn't even care. As we switched partners I caught Neal's sad eyes watching from behind his raised champain glass and had to remind myself it was for the best.

Not long after my dance Elizabeth informed us it was time to go and get ready. The play would start shortly.

**YAY Wait… no DON'T KILL ME!**

**Deans True Girl: I know I know. Jeez you sound like The Tuneless Siren now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well to save my ass I am posting yet another chapter**

We were across the way getting ready in our elegant gowns and jewels.

Elizabeth's dress was empire style, in an orange and black that complimented her nicely. Garnet hung at her throat and wrist over her opera gloves.

Jessica in red, of course, was in a wrap-around dress pinned with a ruby, her earrings, necklace, and bracelet matched. A tear drop ruby rested on her upper arm on the opera gloves.

Melinda's was purple, wrapping from her neck to her waist, baring her back. I had woven pearls in her hair and a simple chain of pearls rested on her neck.

My dress? It was supposed to remain a secret until later. I couldn't help feeling like all involved were trying to play match-maker.

When we were ready pulled on my rather expensive fur coat and made my way across the street. Peter and Neal were talking fervently. I faintly made out Peter say, "You have to tell her."

"Tell me what?" I asked. They spun around. Neal jerked his hat off his head gaping like a fish out of water.

"H-How beautiful you look," the thief said. Peter glared at him.

"Well," I smirked, "Thank you." He hadn't even seen the dress yet. Stop Lindsey! You can't think like that! He held out his arm and I gracefully took it.

When we got in I handed my coat to the matron di and walked up the stairs, holding myself like royalty. I turned when I got to the top and realized I was without escort. I glanced down and saw Neal hand his coat and hat to the matron di before turning and staring.

My dress was a deep navy cut sweet-heart style and form fitting. Simple in basic design, a train flowed from my back like stars in the night. I had plain opera gloves but a choker of diamonds hung from my ears and my hair was tamed by a clasp, similar to my necklace while held in a bun.

I gave a slight 'come on' with my hand and Neal managed to close his mouth and start up the stairs, taking my arm and escorting me to our box.

I sat in awe at the elegance of the stage before us.

000

Come intermission Neal took my hand, "Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet," he said when we got to the hall. I groaned and rolled my eyes before starting back to the box.

"Hey," he said taking my arms, "Relax, everything's fine." He led me to one of the doors. "Wait here a moment," he said turning.

"Neal," I said suddenly, his icy blue eyes turning back to me rather suddenly and I lost my words.

"Yes."

"Well we've been through a lot together and…"

"Uh-huh," his voice sounded hopeful. It made it all the harder for me to end this.

"And I just wanted to…"

"Yes?"

"Well," it was then I realized how lose we were. Come on stupid end it! "Thank you… I guess… yes. Thank you for everything." His face fell. My heart broke as he turned away.

"Lindsey I…" he started. I wheeled around.

"Yes?" hope lined my voice, worry my features. The great Neal Caffery was reduced to stammering. It was to laugh.

"G-good luck," he managed, shaking my hand.

"Oh…" something was screwy-louis about this. He stepped in but the door didn't close all the way.

I, being the meddling half-demon that I am, tried to listen in. I couldn't hear anything at first, not until they came back to the room just off the box.

"I know what ye want lad. Ye ain't the first to come me claiming ye've found my sister's daughter."

"But if you'll just listen."

"Ye've not been listening, lad. I dinnae care how much ye have made the girl look like me niece, sound like a Scots-woman, or act like a druid. It willnae be her."

"But it is her!"

"Caffery? I've heard o' ye. Handsome young con-man who took me family's jewels away in that last stunt," she hissed. Oh God! They were supposed to go to the druids of a clan! A shock in itself as I thought my mother the last.

"It's not what you think," Neal stammered. My gut twisted.

"How dare ye! Remove him at once!" came the woman's roaring voice.

"Please, you have to believe me. She is your niece!" he cried, being thrown in a heap at my feet.

"It was all a lie wasn't it?" I growled angrily.

"No," he said desperately.

"You used me. I was just some easy, Scottish speaking chick so you could get rich!"

"No," he sputtered again. I stormed off but he followed, "You really are Isla McCord's long lost niece."

"Shut up!" I screamed drawing our group's attention and others, "From the beginning ye lied to me!" I shouted shoving him, "And I not only believed ye I actually- GAH!" I roared spinning around, feeling my eyes change.

"Lindsey, please," he begged leaping in front of me, unaware of his danger. "You have to trust me! I would never-"

"NO!" I roared, "I don't want to hear anything I said or did." I tried to storm past but he caught my waist, "You just leave me

"NO!" I roared, "I don't want to hear anything I said or did." I tried to storm past but he caught my waist, "You just leave me alone!" Finally I got free but Neal grabbed my arm, looking desperately at me.

I was enraged and delivered a stinging slap to his face, giving me my arm back and me my escape.

"Lindsey! Please!" he called. I ran all the way to my hotel, collapsing on my bed. Men are toads.

**You are not- REPEAT NOT!- allowed to kill/harm the writer in any way. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**Deans True Girl: I know I just am a life ruiner…namely mine but whatever.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Whoo I think I may end up finishing this story today.**

I was throwing my clothes furiously into my suitcase. I hated to tell the girls but we were leaving as soon as they showed up.

In my furious packing I came across the rose, Neal had tucked in my hair. My heart swelled then my brain reminded me of the play-house and I tossed the rose into the wastebasket.

The second the rose hit the bottom of the can there was a knock at my door. I just knew who it was.

"Go away, Neal," I growled, "If ye know what's good fer ye, ye won't come near me again." I turned back to my packing. The door clicked open and I straightened, one of my daggers in hand. I turned ready to tell him just how bad he had hurt me.

But it wasn't Neal. My dagger dropped. Standing in my doorway was an older version of my mother. She was dressed in an elegant gown and my articulacy failed.

"Oh I'm sorry… I-I thought you were-"

"I know lass," she said, with the ladies voice from earlier, "Who are ye?"

"Lindsey McCord," I said her eyes flashed.

"Dearie, I'm old and tired. I want my niece home and I am tired of being conned for my money."

"I don't want to trick you."

"Oh? And the reward doesnae interest ye?"

"No. I have my clan and don't need nor want money," I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"He trained ye well," she said starting to leave. I stepped past her to the window.

"You look just like my mother," I said. She stopped and turned to me as I lifted the elaborate dagger my mother had given me before she died. Her eyes drifted to the dagger, taking a seat and gesturing for me to do the same.

"What is that?" she asked. I tilted it.

"It was Mama's," I said.

"May I?" I handed her the blade hilt first. "It was our secret growing-up. Marcail's and mine," she traced the weaves along the blade. She drew her own dagger, identical to mine.

"My God," I gasped. We looked at each other smiling.

"Druids blood true. Magic and God's love through and through," we quoted.

"My dear!" she cried pulling me forward into her arms. My aunt. The rightful owner of the Druid Crown Jewels… I was no longer the last druid.

000

We moved to the embassy paid hotel were my aunt waited. She had received the jewels from the FBI, how we didn't know and when I went to see her she announced she was going to crown me the Druid Queen as the Jewels seemed to have chosen me.

000

The next day was fitted in a bejeweled gown with gold Scottish weave. It was also shockingly light.

Jessica and Melinda were elated, Sam was indifferent and Dean was afraid we would try to go to Scotland.

Little did I know Neal was visiting Aunt Isla. At least not until he descended the stairs as I ascended them.

Unbidden my heart fluttered and my mouth called in greeting, "Hello Neal."

"Hello," he said straight faced.

"Did you collect your reward?"

"My business has been completed," he said.

"Oi! Lad! Ye'll address Her Majesty properly," said a servant nearby.

"That's not-"

"Please," Neal stopped me, "Your Highness," he said bowing to me, "Take care." He said dashing off.

"Goodbye." That word and I thought my heart had truly shattered. He was out of my life. For good.

**Still illegal to kill the writer. **

**Deans True Girl: You know it is gonna get better. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay because I know otherwise I will be absolutely murdered I posted more.**

The ballroom was beautiful. Lights lined the ceiling and people happily danced awaiting a first glimpse of 'the Anastasia of our time' as the newspapers were calling me.

"He's not there," Isla said from behind me.

"Oh I know he's not… wait who?"

"A bright young lad who has excellent taste," she said drawing back the curtain.

"No, he's off with some floozy," I spat.

"You were born to be Druid Queen but it's nae worth it if ye aren't happy."

"Of course I am."

"Dear, ye can't lie to a druid. Ye know that," she said.

I sighed. "Just remember, dearest. You will always have me and the other druids. My girl. He refused reward."

"He what?"

"It brings me such joy to see you alive to see my sister's child.I just want ye to be happy." I stepped away and opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't. I turned again to my aunt, to find she was already gone. I took a step towards the dance floor.

But Nomad's yipping distracted me. I turned and followed my familiar out to the gardens.

"Nomad!" I shouted following him. Suddenly vines sprang up behind me. Something was wrong. My pulse was racing.

"Nomad," I called walking through another hedge arch. It grew up behind me, too.

I was getting very scared. Typhus's face kept racing through my mind. I spun at Nomad's yipping.

A red eerie light glowed and I dashed after the sound.

"Nomad… come here!" I called as yet again the hedge's grew and blocked my way I heard skittering behind me. Nomad jumped onto my shoulder.

"There you are," I whispered as he flicked his tail.

"Lindsey," a demonic voice hissed. I stood and started to run realizing Typhus was here. I took two steps and saw briars cut into my skin and dress.

"_RUN!_" Nomad yelled. I did as fast as I could until one grabbed my ankle, causing me to crash on a bare brick bridge. Everything was suddenly silent. Frighteningly so. I stood shaking my dress clean.

"Lindsey," Typhus voice crooned wickedly. I gathered my courage. Jessica and Melinda weren't here. Nomad growled his tail fluffing angrily.

"Your Imperial Highness," he hissed bowing. I stepped back. Typhus had possessed Tom. Jessica and Melinda were back at the party, thinking nothing was amiss for some reason my mind drifted to Neal.

"You've been a naughty bride, going behind me with that mortal."

"Oh God," I gasped.

"What would your parents say?"

"Don't bring my family into this."

"Well I am your mate and you will be punished. Now YIELD!" he roared, sending forth magic to knock me off balance and freeze everything. I stood tall, my hair falling.

"Typhus!" I hissed, standing a lock of my hair falling into my face. He smirked letting me stand.

"You're mine and its time you learned," he sent a swarm of demonsend forth.

"Stop!" I yelled as they ripped my dress. I started thrashing, my tiara toppling from my head. Then they were gone.

"I am not afraid of you," I yelled suddenly shocked to find it honest and true. I wasn't scared I was pissed.

"Well we will have to remedy that," he laughed. A burst of fire broke the bridge in a crescent around me and it started crumbling into the frozen river.

My demon claws dug into the bridge.

"See you at home, love," he cackled, "There's no hope for you now."

"Wanna bet!" came a familiar voice I heard flesh on flesh. I saw Typhus fall but his magic making the bridge crumble faster. My claws slipped. I slid right for a hole in the bridge's crumbling brick. My claws caught again, my feet now dangling above the water.

Neal slid down after me, grabbing my hands and pulling me up.

"Neal!" I gasped in relief.

"Ha! Say good-bye to your lover, Lindsey," Typhus cried as demonsend swooped up to carry him away from me. I was helpless pulling myself up. A demon horse appeared. A giant equine with wicked red eyes, covered in wounds and bony wings beating the air.

"NO!" I shouted. I could handle a wild horse with wings. Neal couldn't. Especially not one this large. I clawed my way up and saw the horse throw him. Neal just rolled out from under a giant hoof, grabbing a steel bar to fight with.

"Neal!" I shouted reaching for him. Typhus rushed me. As I was still hanging, there wasn't much I could do.

"Watch, out!" he cried, swinging at the horse. Typhus grabbed me by my hair holding me up agonizingly close.

"I'll see you in Hell, my Queen," he called. I gritted my teeth in pain. Before he dropped me I clung desperately to the bridge, the last hanging bit fell. Thank God I was on the sturdy bit.

"Hang on!" Neal shouted, bashing the horse's nose. My mind was racing as I inched sideways trying to find a way to climb up.

"Finally, My Queen at my side," Typhus growled, preparing his power to send me to the ice. But sly Nomad had sank his fangs into Typhus's leg ripping at it trying to save me.

Just as I reached one of the support beams part of the bridge crumbled under my hand. Perfect. No one saw me pull myself up as Neal was preoccupied with a horse and Typhus was flinging demonsend at a ferociously angry Nomad.

Typhus leaned over the bridge laughing happily as he thought the ripples in the water were from me.

"Nooo!" Neal shouted running forward, leaping and calling my name. The horse flew up catching him and slamming him against the ground. My rage boiled.

"God Bless the Druid Queen," Typhus laughed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I snarled fangs bared, eyes blood red, claws arched. My deep magic swelled along with something else that was slowly building.

Typhus gaped in shock. Giving me the opportunity to charge. I barreled into him hearing Nomad finish off the last demonsend.

I started a spell when Typhus threw me off. I rolled a good ten feet. That's a trip in a ball gown. He reached for his inner power again when my little dragon caught him off balance and he shot the horse instead. As it crumbled its hoof cracked Neal in the head.

My protective instincts overwhelmed me. In a flash of light I bore the Crown Jewels. My body swelled with power. This demon was going to pay. I raised my scepter high in rage.

"This is for Neal!" I shouted a shock of power, lighting my scepter.

"No!" Typhus crowed.

"This is for my clan," another burst.

"I'll kill you!" he cried ripping at my legs.

"And this is for you! I'll never be yours!" a final pulse before I let it lose directly at him.

The force threw me back but opened a portal pulling him towards it. Chains formed around his arms dragging him screaming forever back to Hell. I dove over Neal protectively as demonsend flew away and seraphim angels drug the thrashing demon away.

It was over. I was free.

**I hope you guys like this. Only two chapters left.**

**Deans True Girl: :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well one last chapter after this one and it's the Epilogue.**

Where there had been a battle only moments ago there was silence. I cautiously shifted against Neal's unconscious form almost not believing what had transpired. Was I really free?

It then registered Neal was barely moving if it was his movement at all (my heart still thudding so I couldn't tell) I rolled him over gently.

"Oh no…" I begged, my hand tracing his jaw as my familiars gathered, "Neal." He looked for all effects gone from this Earth. I shifted away. I couldn't even protect the one person I was supposed to protect above all else. I buried my face in my knee and let my tears grow. I loved him. I never told him that but I did. I truly loved him.

Nomad gave a howl, Draka and Astral, crooned sadly. Slitherfang laid his head on my shoe. Luna gave sad mewls, and True Speed nickered sadly. We mourned.

A groan came from behind me, still in battle mode, I spun a fist around. It met solid flesh.

"Ow!" I turned, and saw Neal rubbing his jaw.

"Neal!" I gasped in regret of my punch but it wasn't there for long. I flung myself on him. He was alive!

"Ow! Let go! Let go!" he gasped in pain, I jumped back.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I know. Men are such babies," Neal groaned catching his breath.

I waited until he seemed decently recovered, "I thought you were going to see Peter."

"I was."

"But you didn't-"

"I couldn't"

"Why?"

"Because I-" I stopped him with a finger to his lips. He didn't have to tell me. I could see it in his eyes. We moved closer until a shout broke us. Damn. So close.

"Lindsey!" Jessica shouted. I groaned and looked up at my approaching clan. In Melinda's fist was my tiara.

"Their waiting for you," Neal said. Taking my crown and glanced up at him.

Jessica and Melinda were smiling happily. I smiled back.

"You're Queen of your people!" Melinda shouted.

"Yeah let's get you coroneted!" They each grabbed my arms and drug me back. Neal following.

**I know it's super short but I am running out of ideas.**

**Deans True Girl: Just slap yourself. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue!**

I didn't know how the girls would react to my letter. And at this point I couldn't care. I had told them Neal and I had eloped and I would meet up with them soon.

Life couldn't be better. I was the Queen of Druids, Typhus was gone, I was stronger and I had a protectorate/husband now.

We stood on the bow of an Imperial Scottish ship, dancing like we had when we first met and it felt so right.

In one spin he placed his hand on my waist pulling me closer my hand lighted on his chest a second before cupping his face and bringing his lips into mine. I finally got my kiss. It was sweet and passionate. I knotted my fists in his hair as our bond as protector and protectorate was completed. I could now hear his thoughts and he mine. He scooped me up and twirled me.

"_I love you," _he thought at me.

"_Shut and kiss me again,"_ I said, smirking as he did so and it was absolutely magical.

**The end! **

**Deans True Girl: **


End file.
